


Flowers and Coffee

by nxcturnxl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Coffee Shop, FTM Hinata Shouyou, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Other, Plants, Poetry, Trans Male Character, Volleyball isnt really in here, hinata is so innocent, kenhina - Freeform, theyre just adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxcturnxl/pseuds/nxcturnxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is my first time writing anything like this so my grammar is probably off. Anyway, it's based on 2 text posts that I'll look up and link later. Kenma meets Hinata at a coffee shop and they become friends. (lovers??)</p><p>my tumblr is nxturnxl.tumblr.com feel free to hmu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an intro idk. Sorry it's so short!

Kenma sighed, pushing their long-ish hair out of their eyes. They had no idea what color it was, really. When they first dyed their dark hair, they bleached it blonde and colored it cyan. Now faced with the fact that they’re basically broke--record store doesn’t pay much, and the fear of damaging their hair worse than it already is, it’s turned to an assortment of colors. Nearly faded blonde with green and blue undertones--not to mention the with long black roots growing in, it’s just a mess all over. “Oh well” they sigh.

 

They picks up their phone and unlock it to see a few messages from Kuroo.

 

_heyyy you should come to the cafe tonight, theres gna be a poetry slam and u should totally read some of urs!! :) :)_

 

_kenma? its already like four and the slam is at six so you should comeeee_

 

_kenmaaaaa theres cute boys here!!1!_

 

Kenma subtly smiles at their phone and replies back.

 

_okay okay ill be there in a few._

 

They lock their phone and sets it down. Poetry has been important to Kenma for as long as they can remember. It helped them express their feelings and even posed as a coping mechanism for when their anxiety was at it’s worst stages. Now a twenty-one year old, Kenma has conquered their anxiety for the most part. They doesn’t stutter when they speak to larger groups, they hardly have panic attacks, and being without Kuroo in places flooded with people is okay. Not that they’re comfortable in crowds--nobody really is, they think.

 

Kenma ponders on what to wear, even though it’s basically the same thing every day. Light blue ripped jeans, black Dr. Martens, black V-neck, sleeves short enough to barely show the edges of the tattoo covering his right shoulder. Not that they care. They have plenty more besides that one. They messily pull their hair back into a small tuft of a ponytail and slicks some charcoal eyeliner across their eyelids,

 

“I should probably change my septum.” they say out loud, eyeing themselves in the mirror.

 

After changing their septum piercing from a pointed black one to a smaller silver one, they finally decide to leave.

 

After closing and locking the door to their small apartment, Kenma puts in their earbuds and turns up the volume. It’s a short walk, but they can’t live without music. They’re mostly fluent in English, so listening to old (and new) Western rock bands is enjoyable. Kenma’s current favorite, “Ride” by twenty one pilots comes on, and he turns the volume all the way up.

 

The night air is cold and Kenma regrets not bringing some sort of long-sleeved garment. Fortunately, the walk isn’t too long, and the cafe is warm. They haven’t done a slam since their late teenage years, so they can only hope for the best. At least Kuroo will be there.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Hinata meet. Here's a longer chapter, sorry for having such a short one before this!!

The warm air and scent of brewing coffee hit Kenma the moment they opened the door.

 

“Hey! My small emo child decided to come after all!” 

 

Kenma simply smiled back at their tall friend. They didn’t particularly like the term “emo” being used on them, but it was coming from Kuroo, so it was okay.

 

Kenma spoke quietly. “Yeah, I came. You owe me a coffee though. I still have to study for a test I have in my English Lit class on Monday.” 

 

“Usual?” inquired Kuroo.

 

“What else?” 

 

“True.”

 

Kuroo returned back to their seats a few minutes later, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. The night went on, people stepping up to read their poetry, expressing their thoughts, feelings, lost hopes and missed loves. Finally, Kenma decided it was their turn. They walked up to the front, and took a few deep breaths. This was it. They began to read. The poem wasn’t their best work, but it was still good. Kuroo’s encouraging smile calmed them down, and by the time they were done, they’d received more clapping and snapping than the rest of the poets had. It felt almost good--the lights all directed toward them as a spotlight, the poor-quality audio from the microphone spilling out their feelings, the crowd watching them. They caught glimpse of someone they thought they recognized--no. It couldn’t be. They hadn’t seen them since that volleyball match during their second year in high school.

The poetry had ceased long ago, and most everyone left--even Kuroo, who left with some boy Kenma didn’t know. The two walked out and Kuroo muttered something about “this night will be a good one” or something. Kenma shrugged. It wasn’t atypical of Kuroo to do something like this. He was extremely attractive, and his nights were often filled with one-night-stands. 

 

Kenma sighed. They really had no reason to still be here. But the small ginger kid they saw earlier was filling up their mind. If only they had the courage to go say something. They then realized that they’d been staring at the boy. He looked over at Kenma, whose pale face turned to an unattractive shade of bright pink. 

 

“Fuck.” they whispered to themself.

 

The redhead was undoubtedly cute. There was such a stark contrast between Kenma and him. While Kenma often dressed in dark colors, black especially, dyed their hair and was adorned with an assortment of tattoos and even a few piercings, the redhead wore light colors. Tonight he was wearing a pale purple and yellow sweater, and very light blue jeans. Kenma suddenly couldn’t get his mind off of him. That wild, curly red hair they’d love to run their fingers through, the dark eyes the color of the earth that he felt he could stare into forever, his slightly smaller frame, everything was just so cute. And _perfect._

 

Hinata noticed them the minute they entered the door. Kenma, that’s their name. He remembered them from playing volleyball way back in his high school years. They went to Nekoma, he thought. He remembered the first time they met--him walking around before a match, then meeting his eyes to ones that resembled a cat’s. They shared small conversation that day. Kenma liked video games and keeping to themself, and Hinata loved volleyball and apparently being the most eccentric person one could meet. Throughout the rest of their high school careers, they met up several times but never really hung out or anything. They never even exchanged phone numbers.

 

But there was just something so entrancing about them, Hinata thought. He watched Kenma as they recited poetry. It was so beautiful, so full of emotion. Hinata loved how Kenma looked--their black v neck fit them perfectly, their well-practiced winged eyeliner, their septum piercing, oh god it was so attractive. It looked so good on them. Kenma’s tattoos, too. So many, all black ink, so creative and beautiful. Hinata wanted to talk to them so bad, but Kuroo was there and he didn’t want to intrude. He waited until nearly nobody was there. Then he finally got the courage to get up and walk over to Kenma.

 

Hinata slowly walked towards Kenma, heart beating louder, faster. Butterflies began fluttering in his stomach. “Hey, Kenma, right? Uhh it’s me, Hinata. We played volleyball against each other in high school. Do you remember me?"

 

Kenma looked stunned, but relieved. They’d been thinking all night since they first got a glimpse of that familiar red hair that they wanted to go talk to him. They’d never hear the end of it if they went up while Kuroo was still there.

 

"Oh! Hinata, right? I remember we had a few matches against each other over the years. You're still short."

 

" _I'm_ short? You're the short one!" Hinata exclaimed

 

Kenma bit their tongue to hold in the laughter trying to escape them. "I'm still taller, so…" They trailed off. Hinata was adorable. Really fucking adorable. 

 

Hinata broke the few moments of awkward silence by asking Kenma for his phone number. "I mean like, we never talked at all really in high school and you're really cool and also you're cute and…" Hinata stopped talking, his face becoming bright red. "A-anyway I should go. Kageyama will yell at me for being out so late. I'll text you, okay?"

 

Kenma looked up from the game they'd begun to play on their phone. "Yeah, text me. Don't make Kageyama any worse than he probably already is. If he's anything like he was in high school…" they trailed off.

 

It was now quite late, and Kenma decided to go home. They unlocked their phone and saw a message from Hinata.

 

_heyy 2nite was super cool and we should totally hang out again!!! ur so cool kenmaaa!!_

 

Kenma smiled. "fucking cute" they muttered. 

 


End file.
